


peach

by fragilelittleteacup



Series: A Safe Haven [3]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Food Kink, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sexual Content, Synesthesia, Timeline What Timeline, hello yes I am still alive, i don't know what this is but i hope u enjoy it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: The idea occurred to Duke one morning when he was dressing, and discovered a remnant of more extravagant days. From his cupboard he pulled a rosy length of scarf, ruby-bright patterns threaded sweetly through blues, greys, and greens. It had been a gift from a lover. It passed across his palms like water, and he thought about Nathan.





	peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/gifts).



The idea occurred to Duke one morning when he was dressing, and discovered a remnant of more extravagant days. From his cupboard he pulled a rosy length of scarf, ruby-bright patterns threaded sweetly through blues, greys, and greens. It had been a gift from a lover. It passed across his palms like water, and he thought about Nathan.

A twinge of sorrow cracked through him, knowing that Nathan would never be able to experience this, would never be able to press his mouth against the curve of a rose and feel petals delicately bending against the fragile skin of his lips, would never be able to feel a mattress embracing the tired angles of his body as he collapsed down into sleep after a long day. He knew that sensation was relative, for both of them, and the way that they each experienced the world was so unique that he ought not pity Nathan for what he lacked… But he wished he could give Nathan this, even just for a moment.

He took a seat on the edge of his bed, twisting the scarf around his knuckles, bunching it absent-mindedly in his palm. He thought about the fluffy, flavour-rich omelette that was waiting in their sunlit kitchen, peppered with herbs and brought to life in a way that only Nathan could accomplish. He thought about the witch hazel flowers and bluebells arranged lovingly in a pink vase, the way Nathan had watched its glazed ceramic slopes catch the light before he bought it from a vintage thrift shop. He thought about the polished rose quartz stones that dotted the windowsill, glimmering prettily beside candles and bottled oils. He knew that, when he walked out into the kitchen, the fan would be on, swirling scents about the room and carrying with it mouth-watering hints of fresh eggs and spices. Within the walls of their home, it was forever springtime.

They inhabited different worlds, he and Nathan. _A pair of star-cross’d lovers_ , so went the saying. They came together in touch, gifted that connection by some higher power, but Duke almost wished he could enter Nathan’s world. Wished he could know what it felt like to taste colours and inhale litanies, feel music embracing your entire soul.

He knew he never could.

But he wanted to try.

“Duke,” Nathan called from the kitchen, his voice carrying through their home, “Breakfast’s ready.”

 

***

 

That night, when they fell into bed with satisfyingly full stomachs, Nathan was sleepy and content, eyelashes drawn low over his eyes. Duke knew he wanted to pass out, knew that the stress of his job had been weighing heavy on him lately, but there was one more thing he needed before he could let Nathan slip off into unconsciousness. He brought their mouths together in a gentle brush, a tender little thing that he quickly deepened, dipping his tongue inside just to hear Nathan hum contentedly, a hand lazily drifting up to hold Duke’s shoulder.

“Tired...” Nathan slurred, words thick with exhaustion, head heavy on the pillow, “Duke…”

“Shh,” Duke hushed him, mouth hovering hear Nathan’s cheek, lips dragging against soft skin while Nathan breathed heavy, “I got something for you.”

Nathan sighed, hand falling back onto the bed, eyes closed once again. Duke reached over to the bedside table where a box waited, lined with silk and painted warm by the hues of a nearby lamp. He produced a singular peach from inside the box, saw Nathan’s head twitch minutely towards the sound, the slide of smoothed fabric that Duke had sought out purely for Nathan’s delight.

“Don’t open your eyes,” Duke whispered, weighing the fruit snugly in his palm.

The corner of Nathan’s mouth tilted up into an amused smirk, but he did as he was told. That small gesture of trust, that quietly meaningful acquiescence, touched Duke in ways he couldn’t vocalise.

“This,” Duke murmured, “is a Roussanne peach from Monein in France. They’re difficult to transport because they bruise so easily, and they’re ripe for such a short amount of time that international trading is nearly impossible. I got my hands on a few, though. For you, Nathan.”

A shocked breath broke from between Nathan’s lips, but still, he did not open his eyes. “How much did that cost you…?”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s for you.”

There was the sound of metal, a quiet _shink_ as Duke lifted an ornately carved knife from beside the box. He planted his elbows on either side of Nathan’s body and lay against him, pressing a kiss against his bare chest. Nathan inhaled slowly, the devotion in Duke’s words and actions causing a warm thrill to bloom inside him, spellbound by a game he hadn’t known they were going to play tonight. Duke cut into the peach, the blade’s edge pressing down against furred skin, and juice dripped down the hilt, soaking his fingers and beading in droplets against Nathan’s sternum. The richness of it filled the air immediately, and Nathan couldn’t help but gasp.

“Open your mouth.”

Nathan did. Duke took the piece he’d cut free and reached up to slide it between Nathan’s lips.

“Bite down,” he continued, a spark of something simultaneously loving and primal humming down in his stomach, spellbound by the intoxication of the man he loved obeying his orders.

And so Nathan, again, did what he was told. He couldn’t feel the fruit’s yellow flesh, soft beyond anything else he’d ever eaten, but he could _taste._ His teeth sunk down into the peach, throat moving as he swallowed. He moaned, the sound unintended and unbidden, stunned by the gloriousness of the taste. Duke drew his thumb across Nathan’s lips, smearing juice about, leaning down to slot their mouths together. He knew he couldn’t taste the same way that Nathan could, but he wanted to try.

“Tell me,” Duke whispered, “Tell me what you feel.”

Nathan was dizzy, hypnotised by tiredness and the glide of Duke’s tongue, the sweetness of peach shared between them. Lying here, he felt too full, too brimming with emotion and sensation. It was almost magical.

Nobody else could do this to him.

Another slice, cut from the peach, given to Nathan this time by the press of Duke’s mouth. He kissed back, arching into the body above him, the flavour so demanding.

“Tell me,” Duke urged him once they had parted, his words breathless, “Tell me what it tastes like.”

“Sweetness,” Nathan began, trying to put it into words, “pooling, thick, like… like _yellow,_ it’s…”

Duke fed him another piece, bringing his hips down in a slow grind, intoxicating Nathan almost to the point of being overwhelmed.

“Sourness, for just a moment, skittering, brief…” Nathan barely even knew what he was saying at this point, letting his sleepy mind weave truths as he never could while wholly awake, “Overwhelmed by the sweetness, and then intense, like… Like tar seeping from a sun-warmed beam… It’s golden light, all bursting and beautiful, but... _heavy_...”

“God,” Duke groaned, “What I wouldn’t give to feel the way you do, Nate,”

Nathan laughed, a giddy exhalation of amusement. “Some weed might get you there, if you smoke enough.”

“My, my,” Duke gasped mockingly, “Officer Wuornos, how _naughty_ of you.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Mm,” Duke kissed him, hungry and heavy. Nathan hovered somewhere on the precipice of sleeping and waking, brimming with warmth and bliss. When Duke’s hand strayed lower to tug at the edge of his underwear, he fumbled clumsily to reciprocate.

“No,” Duke breathed, “I want tonight to be all about you. Just you.”

Nathan sighed happily, opening his eyes now and gazing up Duke, whose expression was softened by the creases of a smile.

“I love you."

Duke’s smile grew wider, and they kissed once more, gently now.

“I love you too, Nate.”

 

 


End file.
